Una nueva amiga y una dificil prueba
by Nike-sama
Summary: la soledad no es buena y mucho menos cuando tu pareja tiene que salir del país por 2 semanas y no tienes ninguna amiga pero esta prueba será mas difícil de lo que Nike piensa (Mal summary XD por favor pasen y lean) LiviusxNike espero les guste


Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectiva autora (no sirvo para aprenderme lo nombres en japonés TT_TT)

Una nueva amiga y una difícil prueba

Capitulo 1

**NORMAL POV**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que el rey del sol tuvo que salir a un país cercano, en el tiempo que él estaría fuera Nike se encargaría de algunos problemas en el reino para que no se sintiera demasiado sola, sin embargo todo lo pudo resolver en menos de una semana y sus clases aumentaron por la misma razón

-Nike-sama

-Niel ¿Qué pasa?

-nos llego una carta, va dirigida a usted (entrega la carta)

-Gracias Neil

-con su permiso (se retiro)

**NIKE POV **

-que agotada estoy-tuve que sentarme en un sofá cercano

-¿de quién será la carta?-me pregunte-Sora Namida ¿Quién será?

_Carta:_

_De: Sora Namida la princesa del bien y el mal _

_Para: la princesa de la lluvia Nike _

_Mucho gusto Nike-sama he escuchado por medio de mis sirvientes que usted no cuenta con alguna amiga en el reino del sol así que he decidido ir a visitarla por favor cuide bien de mi el tiempo que me estaré quedando espero poder llegar a ser buena amiga suya porque yo tampoco tengo amigos espero poder entendernos y llevarnos bien y por cierto muchas felicidades por su matrimonio con el rey Livius. _

_Mi llegada será el lunes un poco después de la mañana por favor espere mi llegada_

_Posdata: tengo 19 años _

-¿19 años? Es tres años mayor que yo-me dije a mi misma

-¿espera dijo Lunes? Eso es hoy-dije

"Toc-toc"-se abrió la puerta

-Nike-sama, la joven princesa ha llegado-dijo niel

Detrás de Niel estaba una joven de cabellera negra y lacia, sus ojos eran un tono carmesí demasiado oscuros pero a pesar de tener 19 años se veía como una chica traviesa o más bien demasiado inocente

-Mi nombre es Sora Namida princesa del ying y el yang mucho gusto en conocerte Nike-sama-dio una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, por favor pasa-dije agarrándola del brazo y jalándola para que entrara

-s-si con su permiso

-Nike-sama estaré arreglando las cosas para la bienvenida del rey Livius por si necesita algo

Nike- si

Niel-con su permiso (cierra la puerta)

Nike-siéntate-dije con una sonrisa

Namida- Gracias

Nike-entonces eres una princesa del ying y el yang ¿en qué consiste?

Namida-no sabría decirle, descubrí diferentes tipos de poderes cuando cumplí los 14 y hasta el día de hoy estoy aprendiendo a controlarlos

Nike-ese poder es muy extraño ¿alguien de tu familia no lo obtuvo ante?

Namida-no lose, cuando era una bebe los reyes me encontraron abandonada en un bosque y ellos decidieron recogerme, como la reina no podía crear un heredero fui adoptada y soy la descendiente al trono así que no se quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres ni de donde provengo

Nike-p...perdón

Namida-no se preocupe no me afecta hablar de mi pasado-dijo con una sonrisa

Nike-no me hables de usted, háblame de tu de todas formas somos amigas ¿Qué no?

Namida-Nike-sama (se balanceo sobre mí y me abrazo con mucha fuerza)

Nike: vamos, vamos

Namida: ¿adónde?

Nike: te enseñare el palacio y así podemos conocernos mejor (dije con mi sonrisa)

Namida: si

_La lleve a conocer los diferentes jardines que tenía el palacio y me platico acerca de su pasado de cómo es su familia y algunos poderes que ella posee, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad ella es demasiado infantil _

Namida se agacho

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte

-esta flor ¿es originaria de aquí?-pregunto ella

-sí, esa es una de las flores que mas me gustan

-está muy bien cuida-dijo mientras las miraba

-el rey casi no me deja salir, así que cuando no tengo clases vengo a este lugar y cuido de las plantas-dije

-Nike tu estas aquí para hacer llover ¿verdad?

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-con esta flor no es necesario tener a alguna persona que invoque la lluvia

-¿ehh?-sentí un poco de preocupación si Livius se enterara de que solo necesitaba de esa flor probablemente, yo tendré que irme de este lugar

-Pero-ella volteo a verme y me vio con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡!Ah¡ perdón, no debía a ver dicho eso-se inclino

-no importa-me seque las lágrimas

-te decía, soy la unía que puede dar poder a las plantas para hacer llover, si yo no se los doy se quedan como plantas normales, me sorprendí al ver la flor porque es con la única que he practicado y la única con la que se puede hacer llover, pero este País si necesita de ti porque la flor pierde su poder demasiado fácil, así que no te preocupes no pienso contarle nada al rey-me sonrió

-Gracias

-oye-me dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-¿alguna vez has pensado en ponerle al rey una prueba?-me pregunto

-¿una prueba?

-¿cómo sabes que el realmente te ama?-pregunto

-porque él me lo dice y yo creo en el

-¿Qué edad tiene él?

-14

-Nike a veces tenemos que reforzar ese amor que dicen tener por una si no lo hacemos y no lo demuestran ¿Cómo sabremos si es verdad?

-pero yo no tengo dudas sobre su amor asía mi

-entonces si le tienes tanta confianza no es necesario ponerlo a prueba-dijo

-no lo la hay –dije con una sonrisa

-¿por cierto cuando llegara el rey?

-dentro de dos días-dije

-que bien por fin podrás verlo-me sonrió

_Fueron tres horas las que estuvimos hablando sobre diferentes cosas creo que en ella puedo encontrar una buena amiga _

Nike-¿tan rápido oscureció?

Namida-¿eh? Ya es tan tarde-dijo casi gritando

Niel-Princesa Namida su carruaje a llegado por usted

Namida- NO ME QUIERO IR

Nike-vamos de seguro tus padres se preocuparan si no llegar a casa

Namida-pero todavía quiero seguir hablando contigo

Nike-¿Por qué no vienes mañana?

Namida-¿puedo venir?

Nike-si ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedara aquí?

Namida. Un mes, lo más probable

Niel-princesa Namida por favor apresúrese

Namida-si, si hasta mañana Nike-sama

Nike-adiós

-Nike-sama es hora de que vaya a dormir, mañana vendrá la maestra de baile y su clase durara más de lo habitual

Nike-uhh

**NAMIDA POV **

-No pensaba que la princesa fuera tan inocente como para caer tan rápido en la trampa de la buena amiga jujum pero sin dudas lograre mi objetivo-dije con la mano en la barbilla

-pero antes de eso Namida-sama ¿ha encontrado la flor que se lo solicito para darle el poder?

-por supuesto-saque la flor-no por nada me dicen la princesa de doble cara-sonreí (n/a esta sonriendo como los malos de los animes)

-y el rey regresara en dos días sin duda alguna la misión que se me otorgo esta vez será nuevamente cumplida-dije

-llama a muestro señor, el me dará más detalles de cómo tenemos que desaparecer a la princesa Nike solo tenemos un mes para lograrlo así que ve, rápido

-como usted ordene Namida-sama

**CAPITULO 1 FIN **

**Si les gusto por favor dejen algún comentario para saber si les gustaría que lo continuara o no **

**2 reviews = la continuación de la historia muchas gracias por leer n_n**


End file.
